Daimon Sasusaku
by Dariku-Tood
Summary: La humanidad es protegida de seres sobrenaturales bajo las sombras. La iglesia católica es una cuna de secretos. Los exorcistas, clanes dotados, esparcidos con un solo propósito... Desterrar la impureza. Sasuke Uchiha es un exorcista. Sakura... Una mujer con un origen desconocido. La vida en la tierra estará en juego ¿Tendrán lo necesario para evitar la salida del arcangel caído?
1. Prologo

Los seres humanos tienen una necesidad innata de creer en alguien superior. Ellos crean dioses y religiones, gracias al número de creyentes,la posibilidad de la existencia de una entidad divina es gracias a su fe ciega,pero así como existe un dios correcto su contrario adopto una forma e identidad. Su dios es producto de la necesidad, la necesidad de su dios de mantener el orden crea jerarquías,las jerarquías crean súbditos y de los súbditos nacen los desterrados.

El primer desterrado conocido por el hombre fue un arcángel, los escritos explican que fue enviado para resguardar las puertas del infierno, sin en cambio la verdad es distinta. El arcangel era conocido por su vanidad y avaricia de poder, se revelo en contra de su superior y como castigo fue enviado a las profundidades de la tierra transformado en mitad arcángel y mitad demonio. Ahora el espera con ansias subir a los cielos y acabar con el juez que lo desterró.

La tierra comenzó a cambiar, los pecados profanaron los corazones de los creyentes inducidos por las arpías,demonios de bajo nivel encargados de impulsar las acciones mas bajas y repulsivas. Dios necesitaba manejar un balance, pero la maldad pesaba mas, así que recurrió a los seres humanos, eligió cinco linajes esparcidos en los cinco continentes y les otorgó a cada uno un don distinto con el fin de balancear el poder entre el y su contrario.

Uchiha.

Uzumaki.

Hyuga.

Yamanaka.

Nara.

Los cinco linajes siguen de pie en la actualidad, le dieron el nombre de exorcistas, encargados del exterminio de los demonios de clase baja, manteniendo orden en la tierra. Cuando el orden sea corrompido los arcángeles bajaran y la verdadera batalla se desatara.

Dios y su contrario.

Ángeles y Demonios.

Seres humanos.

Una batalla jerárquica les espera.

La intervención de una mujer desatara la batalla o la detendrá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Hola! He decidido tambien tener esta cuenta en fanfiction._****_Estoy en wattpad y espero contar au apoyo y aceptacion en esta plataforma _**;)


	2. Presagio

Tokio, Japón

24 de Febrero, 2019 [06:16 am]

Ojos sangrantes en medio de una llamarada. Alas negras cual carbón encendido. La tierra tiembla al ritmo de las trompetas de guerra ocasionando un eco abrumador. Parvadas emanan del cielo y de la tierra. Y por último esa voz femenina pronunciado su nombre como una cálida brisa.

"Sasuke"

Y entonces despierta. Las imágenes de un sueño o un presagio presentadas como una especie de película, una imagen tras otra, repetitivas y repetitivas. Sueños recurrentes que iniciaron a la edad de ocho años y que con el paso del tiempo se intensificaron, más nítidos, muchos más reales, y entonces llega esa voz cerrando por completo la pequeña película reproducida en su mente.

Estos sueños son calificados como hechos pasados, un don con el que nace solo uno de cada clan de exorcistas.

Clan Uzumaki; Karin

Clan Yamanaka; Gara

Clan Hyuga; Hanabi

Clan Nara; Rin

Clan Uchiha; Sasuke

Son los únicos dotados existentes hasta ahora, cargan un don tan importante como peligroso, mentes llenas de conocimiento y vivencias pasadas, jugoso para la sed impura de las arpias, la razón suficiente para cargar un sello en su cuello y protegerse así mismos.

Toma asiento sobre su cama dejando caer pesadamente su pies en el suelo, pasa su dedos a través de sus cabellos desalineados y observa la ventana frente a el. Se pregunta si realmente los sueños que frecuentan sus noches son imágenes pasadas o un presagio advirtiendo la tempestad.

...

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Tres milisegundos le bastaron a Sasuke para seleccionar a su blanco y atravesar el cráneo de un solo disparo de una arpia.

—¡Wow! Nuevo récord Sasuke— es la voz de Óbito en el intercomunicador, emocionado como un niño maravillado de su ídolo.

—¿Cual fue mi distancia?— cuestiona Sasuke.

—Segun mi medidor...3,262 metros ¡Eres increíble Sasuke!— expresa efusivo el menor.

Sasuke sonríe ladino y hasta con cierto orgullo por su nuevo récord.

—No alimentes su ego mocoso, pronto creerá que es mejor que yo— Itachi habla, reprimiendo el fanatismo desbocado del menor.

—No puedes negar que fue sorprendente— contesta, defendiendo el acto que para sus ojos no tenía igual.

—Ya quisiera ver un disparo a esa distancia sin la ayuda del sharingan— Obito bufa exasperado, tiene razón, el sharingan es una herramienta muy útil para la precisión de un ataque a distancia pero su admiración a Sasuke no disminuía.

—¿Ya terminaron de parlotear?— interroga fastidiado- Obito, veo uno a 100 metros de tu derecha, ya sabes que hacer.

—A-ah ¡Si!

—Espera,el mocoso apenas si puede visualizar arpías de día, ¿crees que lograra matar una de noche?— el menor reacciona cabizbajo.

Obito es joven, el mas joven de su clan con tan solo dieciséis años de edad. Ha comenzado su entrenamiento luego de despertar el sagrado poder ocular del clan, desgraciadamente sus ojos tienen un problema grave para visualizar sus objetivos.

Los seres fuera de la rama humana destellan luz; la luz amarilla caracteriza a las arpías, la luz verde a los hechiceros y brujas, la luz azul a los errantes, la luz violeta a los desterrados un color nada común, finalmente la luz blanca caracteriza a los ángeles y demonios.

Los colores son importantes para identificar a los seres que no pertenecen a la vida terrenal, para Obito este aspecto primordial se ve afectado por el daltonismo que posee, necesita la ayuda de esos estorbosos lentes oscuros que lleva encima de sus ojos para evitar que los colores sean confundidos y cometa un error.

Se siente inútil al lado de esos dos hermanos que, si bien su reputación es intimidante, estar al lado de su prácticamente "héroe" y temer al ridículo frente a el le afecta seriamente.

—Obito— la voz de Sasuke a través del intercomunicador lo trae a la realidad —No temas, lo harás bien, recuerda las prácticas.

La palabras de animo que le da su "héroe" le bastan al menor para comenzar su persecución contra la arpía, quien al oír sus pasos y olor característico de los Uchiha, emprende su huida.

Óbito es veloz, claro, gracias a los genes del clan, genes que le dan ventaja sobre una arpía.

El menor esta en plena libertad del seguir una persecución, los exorcistas y demás seres son invisibles para la vista humana.

Salta sobre los techos sin perder de vista a la criatura grisácea escurridiza.

La arpía cruza una calle y luego ingresa a un callejón, Obito sonríe victorioso y prepara las cuchillas bajo sus mangas. De un salto cae frente la criatura acorralandola contra la pared.

—No saldras de esta maldita arpía.

Las cuchillas son lanzadas unas tras otra esperando ser incrustadas contra la piel rocosa de la criatura, pero la velocidad con que las esquiva las cuchillas disminuye la confianza de Óbito. De un momento a otro la arpía salta sobre el hacia su libertad, libertad que no duro demasiado. Un hilo delgado atrapa el cuello de la criatura siendo esta golpeada con brusquedad contra los muros del callejón, la criatura emite un sonido gutural al sentir el calor de los hilos quemar su piel y finalmente desvanecerse en una explosión contenida, dejando atrás un símbolo dibujado en el suelo, un símbolo que marca la finalización del destierro directo al infierno.

Los ojos de Óbito viajan al tejado temeroso del posible responsable de los hilos.

—Yo...— apenas puede pronunciar una excusa probablemente lamentable pero es interrumpido por la voz altisonante del mayor.

—No quiero excusas Óbito, cuando finalice tu turno hablaremos— tan rápido apareció también se alejó, con el rostro claramente decepcionado.

—Maldicion era Fugaku— la voz fastidiada con la que Itachi habla es la menor de su preocupaciones, descuelga el auricular de su oído incapaz de recibir los regaños de sus instructores.

El menor baja la cabeza y siente unas intensas ganas de llorar, tiene mucho que cruzar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

...

Carennac, Francia

24 de Febrero, 2019 [00:23 pm]

—¿A donde crees que vas?— la voz delicada y atrayente de la mujer eriza la piel del hombre bajo su tacón.

—P-por favor no me haga daño, t-tengo una familia que alimentar, t-tenga piedad— el hombre suplica tembloroso, sudando y emanando lágrimas sin cesar, aterrado por la mujer de pie.

La oji jade no se inmuta por las suplicas del hombre, no hay ninguna expresión de compasión en su rostro y eso es lo que disminuye las esperanzas del hombre de salir con vida.

—Los tipos como tu me repugnan, mas aun cuando suplican por su vida— su tacón se inserta cual aguja sobre el pecho del sujeto provocando su alarido de dolor —Pero antes de que te asesine te daré la satisfacción de saber por que estas aquí bajo mi pie.

La mujer abre el bolso rojo colgado a su brazo y toma su celular, la luz ilumina su rostro mientras ella busca las notas que escribió en el.

—Bien, Atsushi Himura. Edad: 46 años. Le gusta meterse con cualquier prostituta a su alcancé, una violación,abandonó de hogar y deudas de dinero.

—Si es por el dinero, lo tengo aquí , puedo pagarlo— la mujer lo mira de reojo silenciosa, guarda el celular en el bolso y retira el pie sobre su pecho.

Las piernas de la chica se flexionan hasta quedar bastante cerca del sujeto en el suelo.

—No estoy aquí por deudas de dinero señor Himura.

—¿E-entonces..?— no es capaz de levantarse luego de presenciar la fuerza sobrehumana con que lo ha sometido la mujer hace unos instantes.

La oji jade bufa divertida, logrando acelerar el corazón del hombre.

—Tu esposa me ha pagado para asesinarte.

El iris del sujeto se contraen y luego nada, la imagen de esa mujer atractiva es lo ultimo que observa.

La chica entra a su hogar y busca la comodidad de su sillón una vez que toma asiento.

Cierra sus ojos lentamente tratando de dormir un poco.

—¿Trabajo fácil Sakura?— la voz serena y conocida para la oji jade le provoca una sonrisa nostálgica y finalmente sus párpados se abren encontrándose con su visita inesperada.

—Sabia que eras tu, ese aroma tuyo puedo olerlo a kilómetros de distancia— pero la sonrisa de la pelirosa se desvanece al notar el semblante tenso de su amigo- Puedo imaginar que si estas abajo es por que algo anda mal o ¿me equivocó?

"Cuando el orden sea corrompido los arcángeles bajaran y la verdadera batalla se desatara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis querid@s lectores espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado.

Pequeños detalles liberados como también personajes

Les aseguro que se encariñaran con varios personajes de esta historia y espero que también con ella

Votos?

Comentarios?

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Reliquias

Tokio, Japón

26 de Febrero, 2019 [08:24 am]

Asesinan.

Secuestran.

Mienten.

Roban.

Sus esfuerzos por mantener el orden en la tierra parece que son en vano, es la naturaleza del ser humano después de todo pero no deja de ser decepcionante para un chico tan joven como el.

Exorcistas.

Desde que tiene uso de razón esa palabra le ha sido inculcada como una especie de letanía.

"Estamos aquí para mantener el orden" esas fueron las palabras de su tío Fugaku.

Las noticias están llenas de sucesos y desastres que ocurren alrededor de todo el mundo, unos mas consecuentes que otros, desearía creer que es culpa de las arpías pero no es así, es como si tratara de negar la existencia del oxigeno cuando ya hay pruebas de científicas que corroboran su existencia.

—...Fue encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del político Himura Atsushi en Carennac, Francia. Hasta ahora se desconoce la causa de la muerte, además testigos aseguran haberlo visto con una mujer de conplexion...

—¿Obito?— Sasuke aparece en la sala tapando la vista del menor al televisor. Óbito ya lo esperaba, luego del incidente del día anterior los sermones no se hicieron esperar sin en cambio de todos ellos le preocupaba mas la opinión de Sasuke, su mentor.

—Creí que estarías entrenando— Óbito cruza los brazos, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que le causa estar frente a Sasuke.

El azabache suspira cansado, es un adolescente se repite así mismo. Recoge el control remoto que esta al lado izquierdo del menor y apaga la televisión, captando el gesto malhumorado de Obito.

—La estaba viendo— reprocha.

—Pues ahora no— Sasuke toma asiento sobre la mesita central de la sala cruzando los brazos y levantando una de sus piernas sobre la otra.

—Yo...— el menor deshace su posición, deja caer su brazos a los costados envolviendo en sus puños la tela del sillón.

¿De que ha servido cada uno de sus entrenamientos si falla en cada una de sus misiones?

Es parte de su desarrollo como exorcista es lo que le han dicho. Es normal fallar, pero entonces ¿porque para el no lo es?

Y entonces lo mira a el, al hombre que esta frente a el. Lo admira desde que Fugaku se lo ha presentado como su mentor. Es joven, tiene la edad de veintiún años y parece que su experiencia y agilidad dictara una edad mas avanzada. Sasuke despertó el sharingan a los ocho años un año mas que su hermano mayor Itachi y aun así admira e idólatra mucho mas al hombre frente a el. Tal vez la decepción de Óbito se debe a su capricho por igualarse a su mentor, o también el deseo de superarlo.

—Yo era como tu Obito— y como si Sasuke adivinara los pensamientos del menor habla, atrayendo su atención— Inseguro.

Óbito despertó el don del clan a los dieciséis años, que lamentable.

—Pero perseverante, lograras mas de lo que crees Obito.

El pelinegro sonríe ,sus mejillas se tornan rojas avergonzado y halagado.

—Aun así, recuerda que los errores que cometemos tienen consecuencias— ese recordatorio que al igual que los humanos ellos no son inmortales, son frágiles propensos a las heridas y el dolor. El recordatorio del por que sus padres no están a su lado.

La vista de Obito viaja al brazo izquierdo ortopédico de Sasuke, aquel que perdió en una misión a su misma edad otro recordatorio como sus padres.

—Lo entiendo— dice, cabizbajo.

La mano del mayor revuelve sus cabellos como un hermano mayor finalizando una conversación. El azabache se levanta y camina en dirección a las escaleras, aquellas que conducen directo a la sala de entrenamiento bajo los pies de todos los habitantes de la mansión. Se detiene en el umbral y gira su cabeza levemente.

—¿No vienes?— Óbito como un niño invitado a jugar se le iluminan los ojos y camina estrepitosamente siguiendo al azabache.

Cdad. Vaticano,Italia

26 de Febrero, 2019 [00:30 am]

—Maldita sea estoy aburrida— exclama malhumorada la mujer de piel morena, deshaciendo su posición firme haciendo a una lado la espada.

—¿Que crees que estas haciendo Karui?— regaña la mujer consiguiente a ella, tiene la espada en posición vertical tocando con la punta el suelo, sin embargo no la observa, mantiene su posición y la vista al frente como un soldado.

—Por primera vez la tabla tiene razón, siento mis brazos adormecidos —habla un hombre de piel morena deshaciendo su posición y tomando asiento sobre el suelo cruzando las piernas una sobre otra como un niño.

—Estamos en guardia ineptos —pero la rubia es diferente, su temperamento y rectitud nunca flaquean, de cualquier forma ella es líder de su grupo de guardia.

—Dame un respiro Samui— dice Karui estirando los brazos.

La rubia suspira rendida.

—Descansen— y entonces como si sus movimientos se encontraran sincronizados todos exhalan.

Claro incluyendo a la líder.

Son doce horas de pie cambiando el siguiente turno con otro grupo.

¿Que resguardan?

Ellos no lo saben, de hecho les fue prohibido indagar dentro de aquel cuarto protegido de pies a cabeza con sellos de protección contra arpías, brujas, hechiceros y errantes. Imaginan que tras la puerta de hierro deber haber algún objeto religioso muy importante o quizás varios.

—Samui— llama a la rubia su compañero Omoi.

—¿uh?

—¿Notaste que los ancianos de allá arriba han estado algo agitados?— interroga refiriéndose a los hombres arriba de sus cabezas, "La santa sede".

Pero Samui no le presta atención, dirige su mirada al único pasillo sin iluminación, le recorre un cosquilleo advirtiendo el peligro.

—Hay alguien ahí —dice la rubia, levantando la espada en defensa, activando el don ocular. Omoi y Karui la imitan posicionándose cada uno a los costados de la rubia.

—Muestrate—ordena y señala con la punta de su espada la dirección del pasillo.

Karui y Omoi se dirigen miradas confundidas al no ver nada mas allá que un simple pasillo vacío.

—Sa...— pero el moreno es interrumpido por una voz mas.

—¿Solo tres?— la voz ajena es burlesca y la vez profunda, calmada, tanto que eriza la piel de Karui.

Y entonces la silueta comienza a cobrar forma, tiene hombros anchos y una estatura alta comparada con la de ellos, pero su estatura no es la que les preocupa si no el aura que no posee.

No es humano.

No es un hechicero.

No es una arpía.

No es un errante.

No es un desterrado.

¿Entonces que es el?

¿Como logro infiltrarse teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de sellos que resguardan la sede?

Las preguntas y dudas aglomeran sus cabezas sin tregua, se sienten indefensos, acorralados en su propia casa.

—No se preocupen, he venido por las reliquias detrás de esa puerta— lo ha proclamando con tanta tranquilidad que la probabilidad de salir con vida de ese pequeño pasillo se reduce a cero para el grupo de la rubia.

—¿Por que no puedo ver su aura? ¿S-samui?

El intruso suelta una carcajada en ecos, incrementando el nerviosismo de los presentes.

—Lo siento, solo que la ignorancia me causa gracia.

Sus pasos son lentos, acercándose poco a poco a la iluminación del pasillo, revelando su identidad.

—El último de pie sera privilegiado de llevar un mensaje.

Si algo no olvidaran, seran sus ojos sin vida.

Tokio, Japón

27 de Febrero, 2019 [07:08 am]

La mansión Uchiha es una especie de combinación actual y antigua, mezcla tecnología y las herramientas viejas en una sola época, como muestra de ello son los tubos de presión de aire que utilizan para enviar o recibir cartas.

—Que extraño— Fugaku coge una carta recién llegada cuyo sobre rojo esta sellado con el escudo conocido por todos los exorcistas.

—¿Que ocurre?— interroga Itachi al notar el semblante tenso de su padre.

—Es de "La santa sede"

Los problemas apenas si habían comenzado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis querid@s lectores esperó que este capitulo hay sido de su agrado.

Sospechas?

Ideas?

Comentarios?

Votos?

Gracias por leer


	4. Piel de oveja

Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Japón

27 de Febrero, 2019 [05:11am]

La humanidad esta regida por jerarquías, su deseo por mantener el orden entre sus semejantes y hacer una distinción de clases es clara.

Italia al igual que toda nación esta regida por jerarquías, la mas notable es la Ciudad del Vaticano ya que su máxima autoridad es el papa quien cumple su papel como jefe de estado. El sumo pontífice es de alta autoridad quien delega las funciones de gobierno en el secretario de estado.

La ciudad del Vaticano alberga la máxima institución de la iglesia Católica; La santa sede. Institución que mantiene la relaciones diplomáticas con otros países y además de realizar otras actividades sumamente confidenciales, es ahí donde el mundo espiritual yace oculto. Eso es todo lo que Óbito tiene como conocimiento sobre el lugar donde se dirigen. El día anterior les fue llegada una carta de suma urgencia que solicitaba la presencia del clan ¿La razón? No fue especificada pero supone Obito que debe ser algo realmente malo.

Sasuke acomoda las ultimas maletas y toma asiento al lado de Obito quien no desaprovecha esa oportunidad para interrogarlo.

—¿Como es la ciudad del Vaticano?— el azabache deja escapar una exhalación imaginando que las preguntas de Obito no pararan en todo el transcurso del viaje.

—Barroca.

Obito hace una mueca por la corta respuesta de su mentor, no es que le sorprenda a decir verdad, suele ser de pocas palabras cuando se lo propone sin embargo no es impedimento para el menor seguir irritando a Sasuke.

—¿Todos lo clanes estarán ahí?

—Si— Sasuke cruza los brazos y cierra los párpados restándole importancia a la efusividad de Obito.

—¡Hey! No te duermas— exclama el menor molesto.

—No voy a dormir, te escuchó claramente —dice sin abrir los párpados sintiendo que su paciencia podría acabarse en cualquier segundo.

—¿A que hora llegaremos a Italia?

Sasuke forma una sonrisa ladina previendo la expresión que hará Óbito cuando responda.

—Veinte horas.

El menor levanta las cejas lo mas alto posible y entre abre la boca incrédulo de la cifra.

—Estas mintiendo —contraataca.

—Puedes preguntarle a la azafata si gustas— el azabache desea reírse en la cara de Obito, no esta bromeado con el horario y a pesares del menor también lo sabe.

—Sera un largo viaje...

Aeropuerto de Roma-Fiumicino – Leonardo Da Vinci.

27 de Febrero, 2019 [07:11pm]

Óbito arrastra los pies somnoliento siguiendo pesadamente desde atrás a su mentor y los demás integrantes del clan. Apenas aterrizaron y el cambio de horario entre los dos países fue un duro golpe por lo menos para el menor.

—¿Que hora es aquí?— pregunta, acelerando su paso quedando finalmente a la misma distancia que Sasuke.

—Las 7:11 pm y en Japón son exactamente la 1:12 am de mañana —Obito talla con las yemas de sus dedos sus párpados ganando una sonrisa divertida del mayor —No te preocupes te acostumbraras al horario.

—¿El pequeño ya tiene sueño?— Itachi aparece al lado de ambos. Obito rueda los ojos ignorando el cometario del azabache— Vamos mocoso solo bromeaba, deberías ver el lado bueno de esto.

—¿Cual?— Itachi gira levemente el rostro encontrándose con un grupo de chicas quienes parecen notarlo y comenzar a murmurar y sonreír. El menor y Sasuke bufan exasperados.

—No tenemos que usar nuestros camuflajes— Itachi guiña un ojo para después desaparecer del lado de ambos e ir directo con las chicas.

Sasuke niega desaprobando las acciones de su hermano sin en cambio no es sorpresa para nadie del clan. Pero Obito acepta que tiene razón el mayor, después de todo cualquier persona perteneciente de un clan vive para ello, no hay una vida social estable y mucho menos tranquilidad, destierran arpías de día y de noche usando trajes camuflaje, hechos espacialmente para ellos por brujas y hechiceros. Disfrutar, si, disfrutar que es visto como una persona mas de entre miles de ellas.

Cdad. del Vaticano, Roma

28 de Febrero,2019 [03:14 pm]

Sasuke termina por hacer el nudo de su corbata, escucha los toques de la puerta llamadolo e imagina saber de quien se trata.

—Obito— dice al abrir la puerta dándole acceso al menor a su habitación.

—¿Todos irán con ese traje?— interroga al notar la misma confección que llevan puesto Fugaku e Itachi. Camisa roja y en cuanto el saco, pantalón y corbata son negros.

—Si— el mayor se dirige al tocador alineando suavemente su corbata.

—¿Porque no puedo ir?— Óbito deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama extendiendo sus brazos en forma de una t. Sasuke lo mira desde el espejo lastimoso por dejar a Óbito en el hotel.

—Volvere pronto — se gira encarando al menor, Obito lo ignora, esta molesto con el, no debería puesto que no es decisión de Sasuke, solo pueden entrar tres representantes del clan y Obito no es uno de ellos— Esperó que hayas empacado tus lentes nocturnos y diurnos.

El mayor toma el saco sobre su cama y abandona la habitación dejando a Obito confundido.

—"¿Porque mencionó los lentes tan de repente? ¿Sera que?.."— el menor sonríe alegre, como un niño se levanta precipitadamente y corre hacia su habitación, hoy tendría un gran día.

Plaza San Pedro,Cdad. del Vaticano

28 de Febrero, 2019 [04:34 pm]

Fue una tarea difícil encontrar la famosa "Plaza San Pedro" el lugar es bastante turístico para el gusto de Obito, escuchaba idiomas distintos cada vez que cruzaba una distancia determinada y aunque el maneje a la perfección varios idiomas no deja de ser desconocido el lugar. Ahora se había mezclado entre un grupo de turistas estadounidenses que no dejaban de tomar alguna foto con sus ostentosas cámaras, admitía que el estilo arquitectónico de la plaza le parecía maravilloso muy diferente a su tierra natal.

El grupo que era guiado por una mujer de piel apiñolada los detuvo juntamente en la entrada de la basílica, las puertas eran altas de madera pintadas de un café cenizo. La mujer anunció el termino del recorrido en ese punto, las voces decepcionadas no se hicieron esperar varias preguntado la razón del termino.

—Por razones desconocidas las puertas de la basílica no abrirán este día, lo sentimos mucho.

Nadie sabia salvo Obito. Las puertas de la basílica se encontraban cerradas por la reunión de los clanes con los arzobispos y quien sabe también el papa.

Los turistas aceptaron decepcionados el término del recorrido y comenzaron a dispersarse a diferencia del pelinegro, no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar, observaba la puerta atentamente preguntándose cuando seria el día que conocería su interior así como varios de su clan lo habían hecho.

—¿Increible cierto?— una voz femenina lo saca de su transe. Miro a su costado y ahí estaba, piel blanquecina, lentes de sol, un pequeño sombrero cubriendo su cuero cabelludo que seguramente se encontraba levantado y vestía un vestido negro, reservado y formal a la vez.

La mujer volteo a verlo e inclino levemente su cabeza.

—¿Iras a nadar?

—¿E-eh?— el menor no entendió su expresión, la mujer señaló sus lentes y el inconscientemente la imitó — A-ah estos, no son goggles— aclara avergonzado, no es la primera ves que le dicen algo parecido sobre sus estorbosos lentes amarillos diurnos.

La mujer lo mira detenidamente causando el nerviosismo de Obito y es que a pesar de que la mujer use lentes de sol no impide que sienta su mirada profunda sobre el.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?— pregunta con seriedad pareciendo un interrogatorio policíaco.

—Obito— contesta rápidamente evitando mirar a la mujer, concentrando su vista en algún punto del suelo, sintiendo su rostro arder.

El menor no entiende como es que una mujer que ha salido de nada logre avergonzarlo y abochornarlo fácilmente.

—Es un gusto mi nombre es Sakura— la mujer extiende su mano frente a la vista de Obito.

Levanta la vista encontrando una sonrisa, una sonrisa que logra un efecto inquietante en el.

—¿Entraras?— estrechan sus manos y Sakura señala la puerta frente a ellos.

—A-ah hoy no abrirán — dice recordando el aviso de aquella guía.

—No habrá problema, esos ancianos nos dejaran entrar — la mujer toma la mano del chico y hala de el como un muñeco caminando apresurada— Llegue tarde maldita sea.

Sakura toca constante dejando pequeños espacios entre ellos en total ocho toques.

—No creo que ellos...— pero antes de que el menor termine su oración una puerta es abierta. Sakura gira su rostro sonriendo orgullosa por aun recordar la clave distintiva de "La santa sede".

—Que no te engañe su piel de oveja Obito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis querid@s lectores esperó que este capitulo fuera de su agrado.

Haré dos partes de esto, este en la perspectiva de Obito y el siguiente la de Sasuke.

¿Que sera Sakura? ¿Se imaginan algo?

El siguiente capitulo estará repleto de personajes esperó aclarar varios puntos sobre sus dones ahí.

Comentarios?

Votos?

Gracias por leer


	5. Polos opuestos

Basílica San Pedro,Cdad. del Vaticano

28 de Febrero, 2019 [03:52 pm]

Al ingresar no falta la intervención del detector de metales y es gracioso para Sasuke siendo que el podría pelear con varios hombres solo usando sus habilidades sin la intervención de un arma, pero vamos, no esta enfrentando arpías, las personas haya adentro son peor que ellas.

La basílica es una pieza arquitectónica impresionante, cada detalle, pinturas en los techos y el decorado es espectacular. Lo rodean arcos y figuras religiosas pero lo que sin duda llama la atención de Sasuke es aquella iluminada con luces amarillas, el altar mayor o papal y sobre de ella las palabras escritas en latín y traducidas en:

"Tú eres Pedro, y sobre esta piedra construiré mi iglesia y te daré las llaves del reino de los cielos"

La cúpula principal, la joya de la basílica con tales inscripciones, adornada con mosaicos y a rodeado por distintos santos celestiales, finalmente dios es representado por la luz central de la cúpula.

—Es tan distinto a Japon— Itachi aparece atrás de el observando la joya arquitectónica del lugar.

—Si...— una cultura tan distinta a la de su natalidad e irónica por pertenecer al linaje exorcista.

—Vamos, Fugaku ya se ha registrado —el mayor camina siguiendo la dirección del patriarca.

Sasuke mira por última vez la cúpula e imita la acción de Itachi.

Los clanes reunidos en un mismo lugar, los lideres conversando y los posibles sucesores hablando uno tras otro esperando la llegada de los obispos y quizás el papa.

—¿Alguien sabe algo?— Shikamaru perteneciente al Clan Nara, un tipo de exorcistas sensoriales, es el primero en adentrarse al tema del cual sus presencias fueron solicitadas.

—Sé que un grupo de seres no identificados se infiltraron aquí y además dejaron muertos a su paso— la pelirroja acomoda sus lentes haciendo alusión a la poca información liberada por su líder Minato Uzumaki.

—La escena fue repugnante —asegura asqueada Hinata del clan Hyuga, uno de los dos clanes con don ocular.

—¿Que encontraron?— interroga curioso Itachi.

—Fueron crucificados en las paredes— contesta el de ojos agua marina, Gara Yamanaka.

—Mi dios ¿A que clan pertenecían?— Tenten del clan Nara se siente tan horrorizada al imaginar el escenario del que fueron participes.

—A ninguno exactamente, eran mestizos— responde con cierto deje de disgusto el Hyuga castaño, Neji.

—Aun así son como nosotros— defiende el rubio Uzumaki.

—Eran, solo sobrevivió una persona, actualmente su estado es muy delicado— Gara es tan pasivo que suele engañar a todos con su imagen pero también es la palabra de la razón como Shikamaru.

La puerta principal se abre y de ella surge la máxima autoridad acompañado por un grupo de seis obispos, dos cardenales y el papa en persona. Todos guardan silencio cuando ellos ingresan.

—Pueden tomar asiento, daremos inicio a la reunión— habla sereno el hombre de mayor edad y cabello blanco.

La habitación donde se encuentran es la misma donde se reúne la santa sede para elegir un nuevo pontífice. Sasuke puede describir el lugar como un tribunal.

Cada líder de los clanes toma asiento en una hilera y tras de ellos las dos personas que los acompañan a cada uno. Los lugares son ordenados por continente de derecha a izquierda.

Clan Uzumaki, América.

Clan Yamanaka, Europa.

Clan Nara, África.

Clan Uchiha, Asia.

Clan Hyuga, Oceanía.

Frente a ellos a una distancia considerable están los obispos y delante de los seis se encuentran dos cardenales, uno de cabello castaño, piel apiñolada con un parche color rojo en el ojo izquierdo y el otro hombre portaba lentes color verde pistache su rostro era aun mas arrugado que el del cardenal a su lado. Ambos ancianos y elegidos por el papa. La máxima autoridad católica reunida con la organización secreta de exorcistas.

—Ya deben tener conocimiento del porque están aquí ¿cierto?— toma la palabra el cardenal del parche rojo, asumiendo que el silencio es un positivo el prosigue —Los sellos que protegen el perímetro de la basílica fueron burlados y no solo eso, el intruso buscaba las reliquias santas.

Sasuke no puede evitar sentirse confundido al oír la palabra "reliquias" y parece no ser el único, aunque no puede decir lo mismo de su padre y los demás lideres.

—¿El intruso ya fue identificado en el registro bingo?— la voz profunda y tensa de Hiashi ,líder del Clan Hyuga es el primero en hablar.

—La única sobreviviente no ha despertado, por ahora solo nos queda esperar.

El registro bingo ¿Que es?

La recopilación de datos e información de todo ser sobrenatural sobre la tierra.

¿Buscas a una bruja con ciertos rasgos? En el registro la encontraras.

¿Deseas conocer la vida de un

errante desde su nacimiento? El registro te lo otorgara.

La compilación completa y precisa de cada ser sobrenatural registrada por la iglesia católica.

—Sasuke— Shikamaru susurra, llamando al azabache a su lado— El chico, Obito esta aquí.

—Si lo se, el tiene mi permiso— contesta por lo bajo, sin quitar la vista del cardenal.

—No, no me entiendes. El chico, puedo sentirlo a pocos metros de noso...— pero Shikamaru no termina la oración, la puerta doble se abre de en par en par, la atención de todos se centra en la persona que ha interrumpido la reunión.

Es una mujer, delgada, piernas largas y cuerpo curvilíneo. Ella sonríe y retira los lentes de sol que lleva encima. Pero que ojos tan atrayentes, destellan como zafiros y se deslizan por toda la habitación como un felino hasta recaer sobre la autoridad católica.

—Siento el retraso mi primer avión fue cancelado— su voz atrapa a Sasuke además de su físico, tiene ese aire misterioso que causa ese efecto involuntario.

—¡Que insolencia! ¡Retirate!— grita colérico el cardenal ,crispando los ojos poniéndose de pie.

—Danzo— llama el papa como una señal de tranquilidad— Toma asiento Sakura— Oh, ya la conoce.

La mujer sonríe burlona y camina en dirección a los asientos donde se encuentran los exorcistas, los ojos del azabache seguían su andar hasta que los cabellos oscuros y conocidos cruzaron su vista.

—¿Que hace Obito aquí y que hace con ella?— Itachi señala al menor esperando que Sasuke le diera una respuesta. Sasuke no lo sabe, observa al menor insistente y es que siendo la persona más cercana a el debería tener conocimiento de todas sus amistades, claro si tan solo tuviera alguna.

Su vista viaja a Fugaku y como esperaba esta molesto, no esta seguro de que realmente, si la desobediencia al poner un pie ahí o que acompañé aquella mujer misteriosa. Le es extraño que además de su padre los lideres y hasta obispos la miren con mala cara ¿Ya la conocían? ¿Que tanto les han ocultado?

—Como decía, los sellos no contienen ningún daño, nos abrimos a la posibilidad de un posible...

De nuevo la voz de aquella mujer interrumpiendo ,soltando una carcajada sátira.

—No lo dirán enserio.

—Nadie te ha dado la palabra— como es previsto, el cardenal, Danzo levanta la voz enfurecido.

—No necesitó su permiso para hacerlo, no soy como sus perros falderos que ladran a la primera orden— si es o no es una ofensa involuntaria su efecto logro lo mismo en los obispos y exorcistas.

Sasuke siente la necesidad de reírse cuando los murmuros disgustados a su lados se elevan de tono hasta convertirse en reclamos. De su parte una sonrisa ladina surca sus labios, no quiere imaginar hasta donde podrá llegar su insolencia.

—Nadie aquí solicito tu presencia— el otro cardenal interviene en la pequeña discusión que ha librado la mujer.

—Sakura fue enviada— el papa en su serenidad toma la palabra, restándole importancia a la actitud de la joven—¿Que es lo quieres decir Sakura?

—Siempre tan amable Hiruzen— el azabache eleva una ceja y esta seguro que no es el único cuando aquella mujer de nombre "Sakura" se ha dirigido al sumo pontífice como su igual— Los sellos que protegen la basílica restringe el paso de brujas, hechiceros, errantes, arpías y demonios.

—Eso ya lo sabemos— Hiashi recalca lo obvió ganando el gesto serio de Sakura.

—Aun no termino Hiashi. Todos ellos tienen algo en común, poseen un alma.

Óbito que ha permanecido quieto en su asiento desde que llego al lado de Sakura se remueve al oír tales palabras. Es imposible, las arpías no tienen un alma, Fugaku se lo dijo Sasuke también. Las arpias son criaturas diabólicas nada mas.

—No hables si no tienes conocimiento— Fugaku reprende y al igual que el menor esta incrédulo, no, ellos no le han mentido, son igual de ignorantes del tema como el.

—No me dirán que pensaban enviarlos como una especie de jauría sin olfato ¿ancianos?— Sakura ríe de nuevo, se divierte cínicamente de ellos y es que la situación le resulta graciosa por cualquier lado que la vea-¡Oh! también desconocen que las reliquias santas podrían liberar a Dan, el arcángel desterrado junto a su ejército de inadaptados. Lo siento pero esto me resulta aun mas gracioso.

Los acompañantes de los líderes se dirigen miradas desconcertadas, claro ellos no lo sabían pero parece ser que sus líderes si.

—Basados en lo que mencionaste sobre las almas— Shikamaru, pasando por alto el bullicio de pensamientos de los clanes habla, atrayendo la atención de la autoridad católica y Sakura— Las almas son una parte fundamental de los seres sobrenaturales lo que nos conlleva realmente es que nosotros detectamos y lo que los sellos bloquean son sus almas ¿me equivocó?

—No— la de ojos jade niega satisfecha cuando la deducción de Shikamaru es acertada.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que no sentí su presencia ,señorita?..Usted no posee un alma.

—No esperaba menos del hijo de Shikaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis querid@s lectores, espero que esta capitulo fuera de su agrado.

Sakura no tiene alma! ¿Se lo esperaban? Se que ahora no tienen la menor idea de lo que es ella jajaja.

Nuevos personajes wuuu.

Pronto interacción ente Sakura y Sasuke uwu

Comentarios?

Votos?

Gracias por leer


	6. Tela de juicio

Basílica San Pedro,Cdad. del Vaticano

28 de Febrero, 2019 [05:05 pm]

¿Han observado a una gacela en territorio de hienas?

Sakura es como una gacela rodeada de hienas. Entro a la basílica con advertencias, su presencia no sería bien recibida y aun así no perdió el tiempo, interrumpió la reunión, se ha burlado de los exorcistas y además, Shikamaru a quien calificaría como el mas persectivo hasta ahora notó la singularidad de Sakura. Ahora la mayor parte de los exorcistas la rodean acusadores. Hiashi se dirigió a ella y seguido de el, el castaño y peliazul que lo acompañan, además Shikaku esperando que no cometiera una locura también los imito acompañado de su hijo y sobrina. Los restantes no se inmutaron, tan solo desaprobaban las acciones de Sakura. Ya imagina la reacción de Sasori si la viera en estos instantes.

"—No cometas ninguna estupidez en mi ausencia Sakura. Te lo advierto."

Lamenta en lo mas profundo y recóndito de su ser desobedecerlo, si eso es posible.

Cuando Shikamaru dio su argumento y ella en segundo lugar lo confirmo no se hicieron esperar los murmullos de los obispos y las acusaciones de los exorcistas.

¿Que si ella fue la infiltrada aquella noche?

¿Quien asegura que no es una mentira para distraerlos del verdadero objetivo?

¿Porque carece de alma?

¿Que es ella exactamente?

Sakura no esta dispuesta a contestar preguntas sobre su origen, si bien ella sigue siendo un enigma para algunos, prefiere mantenerse como una incógnita.

—Vuelvan a tomar asiento por favor— el papa quien permaneció en silencio luego de que la sala se alborotara decide imponer orden.

—No hasta que nos den una explicación ¿Es cierto lo que dice esta mujer?— la pelirrosa eleva una ceja del como se le ha dirigido el hijo de Hiashi. De tal palo tal astilla.

—Sakura— pero la pelirrosa esta lejos de silenciarse.

Si, revelo información que no le concernía y por supuesto que las palabras seguirán brotando, no es porqué desee iluminarlos con su conocimiento, no, simplemente le divierte los gestos que provoca en ellos.

—¿Que?— el castaño, disgustado la cuestiona.

—"¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro? Deja de mirarme asi"— se pregunta mentalmente —Mi nombre es Sakura niño ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?

Oh, eso ultimo confundió al castaño y no solo a el, los demás exorcistas excluyendo a los líderes deben tener un lío mental.

¿Niño? Pero si prácticamente parecen de la misma edad.

—Deberian ver la cara de estúpidos que han puesto todos— sin duda el pelirrojo la reprimirá por esto.

De un momento escucha como tras de ella alguien se remueve.

—"Maldición, el chico"— olvido por completo al pequeño Uchiha e imaginando que su nerviosismo se deba al estricto Fugaku no le queda de otra que explicarle al líder de los Uchiha la situación cuando termine la reunión.

No pensó que se encontraría con un "bebé" Uchiha a fueras de la basílica y es que le fue inevitable no hablarle, ese aroma que lo distingue como uno mas del clan y el increíble parecido a alguien quién fue importante para ella la atrajeron como un imán. El es joven y por su aroma aun puro.

—¿Quien demonios te...— pero antes de que el hijo de Hiashi terminara su oración, el segundo cardenal de lentes interviene.

—Basta. Tomen asiento es una orden— Sakura sonríe ironizada cuando los ve alejarse— Señorita si solamente ha venido burlarse de nosotros le pediré que se retire.

—Aunque parezca lo contrarió, vine para ayudarlos.

—¡Pff! ¿Tu? Eres la menos indicada actualmente para ofrecer ayuda, si nadie te lo ha informado el atacante dejo algo muy especial, algo que tu conoces muy bien— Sakura no se sorprende nada del como Danzo se le dirige, no es una peste, pero admite que esta escena le recuerda a esos días de su adolecencia a diferencia de que no llueve, no hay viento, no existe miedo.

—¿Sigues resentido por el ojo?— la pelirrosa esta alejada de sentirse vulnerable, no frente a ellos.

—¿Ojo?— Obito quien se mantenía al margen del bullicio, murmura confundido.

—Es una historia que te contare luego— Sakura murmura— ¿Qué encontraron?

La oji jade retoma el tema y para su suerte el cardenal del parche ignora difícilmente su insolencia.

—Las únicas heridas que recibieron fueron en las palmas de las manos y los pies, atravesados por un hueso desconocido al cuerpo de las víctimas... Los crucificaron en las paredes— Sakura puede sentir como su estomago se contrae. Hay familiaridad, hay recuerdos que juro enterrar y la imagen de quien alguna vez llamo familia—¿Te trae recuerdos?

Danzo debe estar en su placebo, sin embargo Sakura no esta en ese lugar para satisfacer a nadie.

—Si, creí que perderías ambos ojos ¿te imaginas a ti mismo usando dos parches?— Obito suelta una risita ganando las miradas de todos. Si antes ya había cavado su tumba ahora estaba a un pie de ella.

—No voy a permitir...— Danzo esta tan exaltado que juraría que su único ojo saldría disparado de su cuenca.

—Ya, ya. No va a ser nada fácil detenerlo, Orochimaru fue su mentor después de todo— señala como si el dato fueran obvio y conocido por todos.

—Espera ¿Orochimaru? ¿Ese Orochimaru, el errante convertido en ángel?— Naruto, el rubio hijo del líder Uzumaki se une a la conversación incrédulo.

—Asi es mi rubio favorito —Sakura le guiñe un ojo con picardía. Naruto solo atina a ruborizarse y reír con torpeza.

Para Sakura es nostálgico ver aquel niño convertido en un hombre y que por seguro seria el sucesor de su padre. Hasta ahora no había notado que la mayor parte de los hijos de los líderes se encontraban presentes.

—"¿Nepotismo?"— se pregunta divertida.

—Creí que Orochimaru había muerto en el 1600 como es que...— el hijo de Shikaku comienza a unir hilos como una maquina pero la sobre exaltación del azabache mayor lo interrumpe.

—¡Oh carajo! El infiltrado debe tener más de quinientos años— Itachi es tan contrario a su familia que una simple expresión lo clasifica rápidamente Sakura.

—Ese lenguaje Itachi— como predice la pelirrosa, el estricto Fugaku regaña a su hijo.

—Sakura —Minato, líder del clan Uzumaki llama a la oji jade, a diferencia de los demás el no se dirige a ella con ningún tipo de hostilidad, es mas, parece conocerla— ¿Es el? ¿Uno de la "Santa trinidad"?

Ese titulo que ganaron a pulso con fuerza, miedo y respeto.

Días sangrientos.

Días donde los lamentos parecían cánticos.

Días que creyó nunca volver a tocar como un tema de conversación. Un tema que sera puesto a juicio.

—¿" Santa trinidad"?— un titulo desconocido para la generación de Naruto y a la vez conocida por los miembros de la autoridad católica.

La "Santa trinidad" es uno de los tantos secretos oscuros y vergonzosos que oculta la iglesia. El secreto que hace tragar grueso a las autoridades y líderes de los clanes.

Silencio.

Un silencio abrumador.

Si el intruso es quien creen el futuro es incierto.

—Es ...— Shikaku al igual que cualquiera dentro de la sala y que tiene conocimiento sobre ello, incluyendo a Sakura desean que sea una simple causalidad. Un fantasma.

—Kimimaro Kaguya "El demonio albino" —Fugaku termina la oración como si las palabras fueran de mala sangre.

El simple apodo ya es intimidante para Obito, comparar a cualquier ser con un demonio precede a su reputación o eso imagina el menor.

—¿No había muerto?—Hiashi y los lideres solo les queda negar. Sus miradas viajan a los hombres frente a ellos exigiendo una explicación.

—Lo ocultaron por que no estaban seguros de su paradero— los obispos le dirigen miradas de reproche a Sakura y es que desde que entró a la sala no a hecho otra cosa que revelar información. No la quieren ahí y ella lo sabe pero de cualquier manera no desistirá, se enfrentarán a algo mas grande que cualquier cacería. No es cualquier cosa, no en una arpía, es alguien despiadado, un ser que sufrió mas o igual que ella en el pasado, alguien experimentado y que causo muertes por un propósito en el que creían. El, ella y aquel amigo que los unía —Las reliquias ¿Donde están?

El tema que pasaron a segundo plano vuelve a ser el centro de atención. Para la desgracia de la autoridad católica no pueden seguir ocultado la existencia y utilidad de aquellas que serán en manos equivocadas, armas.

El papa suspira, es hora de que el hable.

—La iglesia ha poseído por varios siglos reliquias sagradas. Ya deben conocerlas, actualmente están en exhibición algunas, sin embargo ocultamos la existencia de una que nos fue indicada como la mas importante y peligrosa.

—¿Cual?— Hiashi denota tensión al igual de todos.

—La sangre de cristo.

Silencio.

Intercambian miradas e irónicamente buscan la de Sakura. Una confirmación de su parte es lo único que necesitan para disipar sus dudas y también incredulidad.

—¿Se lo llevaron?— es lo primero que formulan varios.

—No, no esta aquí. De hecho ninguna de las reliquias esta aquí, nosotros...

—Utilizaron como señuelo la basílica. Kimimaro debió creer que aquí las resguardaban y que las que están en exhibición son falsas— el líder del clan Nara como es preciso comparte su deducción.

—El no esta solo. Alguien debió ordenárselo, ni siquiera yo sabía donde resguardaban las originales. Fue astuto y estúpido de su parte ancianos, a esta altura ya debieron haber descubierto su treta— añade Sakura segura de su suposición.

—¿Que reliquias buscan?— ese joven chico, Obito se integra a la conversación, sera reprendido después pero el asunto que a logrado poner de nervios a todos, además de la mujer que acompaña, a llamado su atención.

—El santo Grial— levanta su dedo índice numerando las reliquias —La lanza de Longinos— levanta el consiguiente Sakura—Y la sangre de cristo.

Obito tiene muchas preguntas y asegura que teniendo a Sakura a su lado le serán respondidas, no desaprovecha su oportunidad y fórmula su última pregunta por este día.

—¿Para que las necesitan? —esa pregunta hace eco, la misma incógnita que los hijos de los líderes ronda por sus cabezas. Impacientes observan a Sakura con intensidad, ahora a quien repelían inconscientemente o no, es la fuente fundamental de la reunión.

—Para derrocar a Dios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis querid@s lectores esperó que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Detalles tras detalles. Esperó no los dejaran pasar bellezas :D

Votos?

Comentarios?

Gracias por leer


	7. Cohesión

Zona "A1" ,Cdad. del Vaticano

01 de Marzo, 2019 [09:03 am]

Cohesión, es la palabra que Sasuke utilizaría al ver como Obito sigue a esa mujer y es que no importa a donde se dirija, el menor la acompaña como un cachorro iluminándose con cada acción que ella ejerce.

"—Puedo enseñarle algunas cosas al muchacho ¿Que piensas Fugaku?"

No imagino que su padre, quien no recibió muy bien la presencia de aquella mujer accediera.

—Con ese pulso no lograras nada.

Ella coordina a Obito con paciencia y firmeza, toca sus hombros y eleva sus brazos a una distancia considerable alineando sus manos para con las cuchillas, es diferente, si diferente a la actitud burlona con la que se presentó en la reunión.

—Que fácil te han cambiado Sasuke— Itachi aparece a su lado mirando en la misma dirección que el azabache, no es el único, como es predecible todos los clanes están presentes, incluyendo los faltantes. Todos reunidos en la zona subterránea A1 ,la primera sala de entrenamiento usada por exorcistas.

—¿Y quien es ella?— interroga sutil Shisui, otro exorcista Uchiha que al igual que todos los demás, ignorantes de la identidad de la exótica cabellera rosada se han cuestionado desde su llegada al lugar.

—Sakura— responde con recelo la peliazul Hinata Hyuga— Una mercenaria de sangre fría.

"Mercenaria", la misma palabra con la que Fugaku describió a esa mujer.

—No se dejen engañar por su apariencia, ella es sensacional, se los aseguro— Naruto interviene efusivo, restándole importancia a las opiniones de la mayoría de los líderes.

—Pareces conocerla— inquiere Itachi curioso,el detalle que no pasó por desapercibido en la reunión, no solo por como ella se le dirigió con tanta familiaridad si no en los ojos azules de Naruto que expresan admiración hacia la nombrada Sakura.

—Ella solía cuidar de mi cuando era un niño, me parece un poco injusto que todos la juzguen sin conocerla— Sasuke sonríe ladino y es que Naruto no ve con mala cara a nadie, a su parecer le es un tanto inocente la personalidad del rubio.

—Mientras que ustedes no hacen otra cosa que parlotear, los líderes están planeando una búsqueda y protección de las reliquias —Neji habla en voz alta con intención de ser escuchado por todos los exorcistas, incluyendo acercarse a los oídos de la pelirrosa.

—¿A que punto quieres llegar?— cuestiona fastidiado el de ojos azules.

—Quiero llegar a que en lugar de charlar sobre la insolente mujer de ahí —el castaño deja a un lado su entrenamiento con el saco de box y vira su mirada al pequeño grupo que habían formado con cierta superioridad— Deberían estar entrenando.

Hinata se hace aun lado separándose del grupo, no es una sorpresa, son hermanos mellizos después de todo y conscientes del carácter del castaño es comprensible. Pero Sasuke y ninguno de ellos están dispuestos a tolerar a Neji sin embargo una persona externa a los exorcistas esta dispuesta a llevar el asunto al extremo.

—¿Crees que golpeando un costal te hace superior a Kimimaro?— Sakura camina en su dirección seguida del menor, el grupo se abre dejando pasar a Sakura como un león entre hienas— Infantil.

Esa sonrisa, esa que se extiende sobre sus labios y se mofa de quien la reciba. Neji chasquea la lengua, ya la esperaba, mas bien deseaba provocarla pero Sakura es todo lo contrario de lo que el puede imaginar.

—Toma una espada— ordena, señalando la repisa de madera pegada a la pila de concreto a su lado.

—¿Que?— con la incredulidad en sus facciones y los murmullos de los demás, Sakura amarra en una coleta alta su largo cabello rosado implorando que la risotada atorada en su garganta no escape.

La atención se centra en ellos, los clanes los observan curiosos pausando sus actividades.

—Lo que oíste —Sakura toma una de las espadas, la mueve de un lado a otro, revisa el peso y balance para los ojos de Sasuke.

—Nosotros no usamos eso— contraataca el castaño— Aun así no tengo problema para usarla.

Neji toma una de las espadas aceptando el reto de la pelirrosa.

Las castaña de ojos perlados llega a prisa frenando con las palmas de sus manos el pecho de Neji. La pelirrosa eleva una ceja y se pregunta si sera una hermana o una prima.

—Hanabi sal de mi camino— ordena seco sin desviar su atención de la pelirrosa.

—Por favor hermano, no la conoces, nuestro padre nos advirtió de ella— y entonces la curiosidad de Sasuke se incrementa.

¿Una mujer tan hermosa con una reputación tan inquietante? Sasuke niega disipando sus pensamientos, la ansiedad ahora es su peor enemigo, debe aceptar que desea ver a esa mujer en acción y tal vez también la paliza que Neji recibirá.

—Muevete— el castaño empuja el cuerpo de la ojos perlados con brusquedad siendo esta atrapada por el castaño de ojos felinos —K-kiba

—Que caballeroso— musita con sorna Sakura.

Rodeados como un espectáculo. Neji no permitirá que la de ojos jade se salga con la suya como en aquella reunión, se mofó de su padre y de el, el peor error que según el pudo cometer.

—Pagaras por tu insolencia— amenaza, colocando la espada en forma horizontal apoyada sobre su brazo.

—Dime algo que no haya oído.

Como un espectáculo los exorcistas son testigos de una pelea que seguramente terminara en un pésimo desenlace.

Neji se mueve como depredador en guardia. Sakura se limita a moverse con la espada empuñada de forma inclinada esperando paciente el primer ataque del castaño.

—Adelante niño— reta la mujer abriendo los brazos, invitando a su contendiente ser el primero en atacar.

Como es de esperarse, Neji se abalanza con la espada, en un movimiento giratorio su espada se desliza con fiereza a la altura del cuello de Sakura ,pero en contra de su predicción la pelirrosa baja lo suficientemente bajo su cuerpo y lo esquiva con agilidad.

—Eso no es suficiente — declara dura la de ojos jade— Kimimaro toma el calcio de su cuerpo y lo condesa lo suficiente para crear armas. El, hijo de un Chacal y un Lilin.

¿Cuanta mas información desconcertaría a los clanes? A Sakura no le importa.

Neji enfurecido vuelve abalanzarse sobre ella como un niño en rabieta. Con la espada en punta la dirige a la pierna izquierda de Sakura.

—¡Cuidado!— la voz del menor, Obito grita temeroso por la seguridad de aquella pelirrosa. La atención sobre Óbito recae como una llovizna, como es que a pesar de conocer con tan poco tiempo a la pelirrosa su preocupación por ella detonara mas tiempo.

El es aun un niño para sus compañeros.

El es un alma aun pura para los ojos de Sakura.

—Muy lento— Sakura inclina levemente su cuerpo dejando al aire la espada de Neji y como consecuencia el de ojos perlados recibe el codo de la pelirrosa directo en el puente de su nariz. Los sentidos de Neji se distorsionan y lo que comenzó como pequeñas gotas líquidas se convierte en un río deslizándose sobre sus labios, empapando su camisa blanca.

—H-hermano— en un intento desesperado Hanabi se acerca al castaño en su ayuda.

—Sirve de algo y dame un escudo— pero el repele su contacto rabioso.

Sakura ladea una sonrisa cuando las partes laterales de los ojos de Neji vislumbran las venas como un par de ramas, una clara señal de que a activado el don ocular de los Hyuga, el byakugan.

—Veo que por fin lo tomaras enserio— mientras Neji termina por colocar el escudo en su brazo, Hinata trata de parar la sangre que aunque pareció una difícil tarea logró no gracias a las negaciones del Hyuga.

—No me contendre— amenaza.

—Para tu suerte yo si.

Neji vuelve abalanzarse contra ella sin embargó a diferencia de su anterior fallo sus movimientos son rápidos pero no lo bastante como para que Sakura no detenga el filo de la espada con la suya, los metales chocan y el sonido hace un eco perturbador.

—¿P-pero que es esto?— se cuestiona mentalmente el castaño cuando la fuerza que ejerce Sakura con su espada es devastadora, la espada cruje y esta seguro que su arma pronto se partirá en dos si no hace algo.

Girando su cuerpo, el escudo es antepuesto logrando con el separar la espada de la oji jade de su espada, pero ese pequeño lapso de astucia se desvanece cuando Sakura se lanza al escudo con la punta de su espada ocasionando así que el cuerpo de Neji caiga de brazas al suelo.

Tanta fuerza es imposible, su velocidad es impresionante y sumando que ella al no poseer un don ocular detuviera con éxito y sin problemas su espada. Su padre se lo advirtió y también le prohibió acercarse a ella pero su insolencia, su simple presencia le asquea, buscaba darle una lección, para su desgracia , no conseguirá tan siquiera hacerle un rasguñó.

—¡Levantate!— exige agitando su espada de izquierda a derecha. Neji incapaz de levantarse se arrastra como un cangrejo con el escudo en su brazo izquierdo— ¿¡Crees que Kimimaro jugara limpio?!

Su espada se eleva y ataca con la punta su escudo. La incredulidad se marca en todos y es que la espada de Sakura perforo el metal rozando a unos milímetros la nariz del castaño.

—¡Una pelea no es limpia! ¡Si tienes suerte no te enfrentarás a un demonio!— Sakura arrebata el escudo del castaño. A Neji solo le queda tratar de defenderse con la única arma en sus manos y es que el poder ocular que tanto presumía no le ha servido de nada— ¿¡De que sirve poseer un don si no lo saben aprovechar?!

Eso ultimo resonó en los oídos de todos y es que cualquiera de ellos tendría el lugar tan lamentablemente en la que se encuentra el Hyuga. El se movió con rapidez y destreza por el byakugan y ¿Ella? Nada ¿Que es? ¿Experiencia? Lo que sea lo ha puesto en ridículo.

—No tendrías alguna oportunidad en combate— como una ultima frase. Sakura vuelve a elevar la espada apuntando contra el pecho del Hyuga en el suelo.

—¡Detente por favor!— Hanabi implorar cuando la espada de la oji jade desciende a su objetivo.

Metales chocando.

Ojos carmesí contra los esmeralda.

Sin dudad y tal vez el mayor defecto del hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha sea defender al débil o como en este caso, salvar el poco orgullo del Hyuga. Ahora con ambas manos en la espada que tomó "prestada" del mismo Neji, retenía con dificultad el metal de la pelirrosa, sentía que en cualquier momento la espada se desprendería de su mango o en cualquier caso, sus manos. Pero esa mujer, parecía un dios entre mortales, esos ojos destellando levemente como un par de diamantes, podría jurar que se divertía con el sufrimiento de Neji y para su mala suerte pronto con la de el.

—Interesante— esa expresión de satisfacción en Sakura no la esperaba ¿Es lo que deseaba acaso? ¿ O solo quería un cambio de contendiente?— Un solo exorcista no sera capaz de detener a Kimimaro, pero...

La pelirrosa extiende su mano al azabache, Sasuke duda unos segundos pero finalmente el accede.

—Un equipo hará mas que una lamentable actuación.

Sakura le dirige un ultimo vistazo a Sasuke y sonríe, una sonrisa que se desvanece con la salida del pequeño show que elaboro, se aleja, dejando atrás miles de preguntas.

—¿Quien es ella?

Y para Sasuke ella es ahora un mayor misterio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis querid@s lectores esperó que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

¿Que les pareció ah?

Votos?

Comentarios?

Gracias por leer


End file.
